


Deep Inside

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Ford is so smitten, Hentai, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Tentacles, The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Written for this kinky falls prompt:There's this trope in tentacle hentai, where the tentacle(s) will  penetrate someone from their ass and go through their intestines/stomach and out their mouth. And they survive. I want to see this with Ford. Any other kinks are also welcome.





	Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to operamoon for the beta! Thanks to the anonymous prompter too. ^^

Bill gets so huge that one second he seems to be the earth and the horizon and the sky. His hands, dark and strong and soft, are all around Ford, handling him, touching him, undressing him, and the human feels very tiny and very special all at once.

Ford loves him with his whole heart and worships him with his whole soul, but he doesn't know what Bill feels for him. His Muse's emotions are as mysterious and alien as his name, _Cipher_. Ford hopes that one day he'll be able to decode it, and more than that, he hopes that Bill loves him at least a little bit.

How many hands can he have? How many fingers? They coil around his skin, circle his torso and neck and thighs and arms. Ford breathes hard, his cock fully erect against his belly, painfully untouched. The net of fingers he's caught in gently drops him off, makes him kneel on the golden slope that is Bill's body.

Some part of him wants to stay like this and worship him forever, to thank him for becoming his universe, but his shameful body just wants to bend and rub against Bill's material form until he sees stars. But, even if he followed his base instincts, he couldn’t. He's too tightly held by Bill hands, very close but not close enough.

One of Bill's fingers gently pokes at his ass. In this form, even a finger is huge, but it's so soft and slick. Ford tries to relax, tries to let him in. He wants Bill in him. He's wanted him for months before Bill offered, because he didn't have the guts to ask. Even now, the mere idea makes his heart flutter.

Then Bill enters him, and Ford tries to ignore the pain or, even better, to offer him his pain and sublimate it. At the same time, it feels good in an otherworldly way. Then the finger brushes against his prostate, and he almost screams in bliss, tears running on his cheeks.

"I want to go deeper," Bill says. "Will you let me, Fordsy?" Even when he's so impressive, almost frightening, Bill still talks to him like a friend. Ford has weird fantasies sometimes where he's not so friendly, when he's desperate and needy for him, but reality is safer. Bill likes this, but he does all this for Ford first. 

"Yes," Ford breathes. "Please. Take me."

It's a long, long appendage that crawls inside Ford, fills him. It isn't painful, just weird. But it's also strangely intimate, and from time to time it shudders, pulses against his prostate again, and with the other fingers stroking him it makes him shudder in ecstasy, on the verge of orgasm, never reaching it.

The sensation of Bill's soft finger keeps crawling, back in his belly, and Ford starts to panic a bit. This is impossible, this should not happen.

"It's just a dream," he murmurs, trying to convince himself. He hasn't eaten anything in the dream, and biology certainly isn't worth anything here.

"Yes, it's all your dreams come true," Bill playfully replies. Ford wants so much to touch himself now, to come from the idea of Bill being all inside him, but Bill's black tentacles still firmly hold his arms to his back.

"Just wait," Bill laughs. "A little bit more."

Bill's finger pokes at the inside of his stomach, or at least Ford believes it's there. He doesn't want to think about what it means. He just concentrates on the idea of being touched everywhere, fingers playing on his cheeks, his thighs, his belly, and now on the inside of him. Ford tries to imagine his insides, glistening, sickly pink, and Bill touching them...

When the finger crawls into his esophagus, he thinks he can't take it. Isn't it weird? It went all the way inside him, and only now it's too much. It's stretching at his throat. He feels like he can't breathe. He feels like he's going to vomit.

But he thinks about what Bill would say to him. Nothing is real, logic is an illusion, and at once he can breathe again, Bill's finger in his mouth, caressing his tongue like a kiss. Ford eagerly responds, and it tastes so good, a musky, heady flavor, like Bill wants to reward him for his understanding, for opening his mind and body to him.

Bill's finger emerges from his mouth, dark and twisted. Ford can see it, like a monster tongue. He bites it, hard, and Bill's finger shudders in pleasure inside Ford's body, making him gasp. He can barely moan with his mouth so full.

And then he feels his body bend and twist. Bill is bending his finger inside him, and he can do nothing else but follow, moved from the inside, like a finger puppet. It's a wonderfully strange feeling, much like being manhandled by these many hands, but in an even more intimate way. Ford wishes Bill's finger could enter his arms and legs, his throbbing cock, every inch of his body. He wishes they could be one, forever. Bill often talks about breaking barriers, and he wants to lose this one between them forever.

Ford's Muse watches him, his eye so intense that Ford can feel it on his skin, feel it on every part of this world made from his brain and his dreams.

And then the finger inside him, the fingers all around him, lead his body to Bill's. At last, they touch each other all the way, Ford's cock rubbing against his brick surface. He comes in a few seconds, panting and crying.

Bill takes him in his multiple arms again, more like a cocoon this time, warm and soft. His finger slowly retracts inside Ford's body, then pulls out. Ford almost misses it, the touch, the stretching, the slow pulsing, the loss of control.

"You loved it, didn't you?" Bill says proudly. 

"Thank you." Ford can talk again but he can't find the words, not really. He kisses Bill's huge fingers again. "I want to be yours forever."

"As you wish," Bill whispers, and at the very least, his words lodge into Ford's heart and bones and never go out.


End file.
